EXO-UN Story
by aegyodoll96
Summary: EXOSTAN! ketika member EXO berubah menjadi anak SMA yang stres menghadapi UN, mereka harus UN di sekolah angker dengan isu hantu di dalamnya. HOROR GAGAL. HUMOR GARING. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**HAI READERS**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**FF GAJE DAN GARING INI**

**GUE HERAN SAMA UN JAMAN SEKARANG**

**ADA 20 PAKET GITU**

**RIBET BANGET KAYA TOL KERETA API (?)**

**PAIRING:KAISOO, yg lain nyusul yaa**

Subuh-subuh buta di saat orang masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka..

"Kai, kai, bangun" sebuah suara sambil menarik selimut Kai. Kai masih mengeram di dalam selimut, entah telur apakah yg ia erami,

mungkin ayam? Bebek? Mau di dadar ? sambelnya berapa sendok? Kalo seceng ga dapet neng...

"Kai, udah pagi" Xiumin tidak menyerah membangunkan Kai.

"_ehm.. bodo ah.." kata Kai dalam selimut._

"EH ITEM PILIH BANGUN ATAU VIDEO LU SAMA LUNA MAYA GUA SEBAR" Xiumin berteriak.

"WOI JANGAN DONG!" Kai menyingkap selimutnya dan melompat ke arah Xiumin.

"eh bentar deh.." Kai bingung

"sejak kapan luna maya mau sama gua.." Kai tambah bingung

"_dasar otak bokep" kata Xiumin bukan di dalam selimut_

"HARI INI UN ITEM!" kata Xiumin kesal.

"APA? UN? TERUS APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA GUE? KOK JADI GUE YG PANIK?" Kai (masih) bingung

"lu kan di sini ceritanya joki gua tem!" Xiumin menahan sabar

"oh iya ya, ga dijelasin sih di atas sama author gua jadi siapa, jadi bingung"

Hari ini hari pertama Ujian Nasional di SM High School. SM tidak terdefinisi singkatannya apa,

ada yang bilang School Of Management, School Of Maknae, School of Manusia Ganteng..

yah terserah anda sendiri deh mau singkatannya apa, toh yang bayar SPP juga bukan saya (?)

Siswa di SM ini sangat rajin, mereka mempersiapkan UN dengan matang. Contohnya sudah ada anak yang datang subuh bahkan ada juga yang nginep karna takut kehabisan tiket nonton Mnet.

Kai yang seorang joki UN datang pagi-pagi dan langsung pergi ke kantin.

"etdah sepi banget nih sekolah, mana kantin belom buka, kan gua laper" kata Kai memandang kantin yang belum buka dengan tatapan melas

"kok lo dateng pagi banget?" tiba2 muncul Chanyeol

"siapakah gerangan kakanda? " Kai bertanya ala indosiar

"gue tukang somay di sini, YA KAGALAH. UDAH TAU MURID PAKE NANYA" kata Chanyeol

"EH SERAH GUA MAU DATENG SORE KEK, BESOK KEK" kata Kai

"BIASA DONG MAS. NGAJAK RIBUT BGT, MAU GUE CIUM?" Ribut Chanyeol.

"mau. Tapi pake hati ya" Kai menggoda sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada Kai. Bibir Kai yang tebal sangat terlihat kissable. Mereka mulai memejamkan mata dan wajah mereka bertemu..

"_HOEEEKKKK"_

tiba2 ada yg muntah tapi tidak ada seorang pun di situ selain mereka berdua.

"waduh ketangkep basah" Chanyeol kaget dan tidak jadi mencium Kai karena ada kucing lewat (?)

"_WOI KOPELNYA KAN GUA, NGAPA YANG NYIUM SI DUMBO"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"gila, jadi lo bisa ngomong ya?" kata Chanyeol bertanya pada kucing yg lewat tadi(?)

"_orang sarap, ngomong sama kucing -_-"_

Kata suara itu lirih.

"BRENGSEK NIH KUCING NGATAIN GUE SARAP!" kata Chanyeol marah2

"IYA! ADA JUGA YG TAU KALO LO SARAP" Kai menambahkan.

(_apa salah gue... T_T) kata kucing tersebut menangis._

"Mungkin suara tersebut berasal dari suara si Hantu Mata Belo" tiba2 seorang pemuda kutu buku manis bernama Luhan muncul.

*Kai dan Chanyeol* O_O

"dahulu kala, ada seorang anak bernama D.O yg mati di sekolah bunuh diri, karena dia..." kata Luhan menghentikan kata2nya biar greget.

"GILA! HENTIKAN! SERAM SEKALI AKU TAK TAHAN!" tiba2 Chanyeol menutup mukanya sambil berteriak

"GUE BELOM SELESAI ALAY" Luhan emosi (ga kebayang muka imut Luhan marah2)

"ka.. karena apa?" Kai mulai takut.

"karena dia..

.

.

mirip sama...

.

.

morgan smash..." Luhan menatap tajam.

.

.

.

"_WOI BUKAN GITU CERITANYA!"_

kata suara itu lagi namun sekarang dengan nada marah. Tiba2 ruangan nampak menggelap, lampu mulai berkedip, kegelapan menyelimuti kantin itu dan lampu pun padam .

"DAFUQ! SIAPA YANG MEMATIKAN LAMPU?" kata Chanyeol masih pake capslock

"bukan, bukan gue" kata Kai panik

"emangnya Chanyeol nanya sama lo?" Luhan bertanya pd Kai

Tiba tiba D.O menampakkan diri di kegelapan

Semua pandangan mengarah ke D.O, mereka semua terbelalak melihat hantu mata belo yg bernama D.O

.

.

"SE...

.

.

SE...

.

.

SETAAAAANNNN"

.

.

**Kai: anjir, gue jadi joki. berasa miskin**

**Chanyeol: lu jadi joki karna lu pinter**

**D.O: iya. pinter nyontek sana sini**

**Kai: jahat¬baby kyungsoo jahat. Gue kan ga nyontek cuma liat kunci jawaban**

**Luhan: ah iya kunci jawaban ulangan kemaren belom bayar lu tem!**

**Kai: Ah iya tunggu gaji joki gua turun deh**

**Xiumin: apaan tau. gue muncul sekilas doang-_-**

**CHAPTER 2 MAYBE NEXT TIME¬**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YG UDAH REVIEW :***

**PAIRING: BAEKYEOL**

**LATAR:MASIH DI KANTIN**

**ENJOY¬**

SE..

.

.

SETAAANNN...

.

.

D.O pun untuk pertama kalinya menampakkan diri,

dulunya dia adalah siswa SM terpintar dan terajin.

Dia siswa angkatan 1920. Dia bunuh diri karena pas pelaksanaan UN, dia kehilangan pensil 2Bnya dan tidak lulus.

Dan yg sekarang masih menjadi misteri bukan kemana gerangan pensil itu berada,

namun siapa gerangan yg membuat soal UN pas jaman penjajahan Belanda (?)

.

"HAH? SETAN? DIMANA SETAN?" D.O kaget. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan kaya orang mau nyebrang

*hening*

"WOY SETANNYA YA ELU! Dasar setan koplak" kata Luhan lirih

"udah koplak bego pula-_-" kata Chanyeol

"gak serem lagi" kata Kai

D.O merasa hatinya di tusuk-tusuk. Ia merasa jleb banget karena kata2 mereka. D.O pun memutuskan ingin mati saja (loh dia kan setan?)

"iya. Tapi kalo di liat2 manis juga sih" kata Kai memandang D.O

*D.O merona malu-malu ayan* *ga jadi mati*

"Enak aja, gue bukan setan." kata D.O

"lah terus lu apa?" tanya Luhan

"gue itu ORANG MATI ." kata D.O

*hening*

.

.

Dari kejauhan seorang siswa berambut pendek dan berponi, dan bertubuh pendek mendekati mereka.

Wajahnya yang manis membuat salah satu dari mereka merona akan kehadirannya yaitu Chanyeol.

_GREP_

"LUHANIIIIEEEE selamat pagi" Ia memeluk Luhan erat dari belakang. Ia memancarkan eye smilenya yang mematikan.

_"Baekhyun kan sukanya sama gue. Kok meluk2 Luhan, kegenitan banget. ggrrrrr" _batin Chanyeol kesal.

"Pagi Baekkiii. Tumben pagi2 meluk gue, pasti ada maunya nih." kata Luhan menengok ke belakang.

"Lo baca sms dari gue ga kemaren malem? Lo bawa ga?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

_"Hah sms? Gue aja ga di sms apa2 sama Baekhyun, tadi malem gue jadi galau."_ batin Chanyeol menatap Luhan tajam.

"Oh bawa dong. Apa sih yang enggak buat (duit) kamu. Tapi nanti ya" jawab Luhan pada Baekhyun

Chanyeol memutuskan meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan perasaan jengkel dan muka di tekuk. Ia sangat cemburu.

"Lah kenapa tau si Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya.

"Oh namanya Caniol." dan Kai tidak bertanya.

_"Channie kenapa pagi2 murung ya, stres kali mikir UN. yaudahlah abis ini gue punya kejutan buat Chanyeol hihi"_ batin Baekhyun.

"Eh iya lu pada mau beli ini ga?" tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Baekhyun dan Kai

"Apaan tuh? Kunci jawaban? Berapa?" tanya Kai polos

"Lo anak baru ya? Oke deh gue kasih harga perkenalan. 1 paket sejuta" kata Luhan

Kai mulai memeriksa saku bajunya namun tidak ada uang di dalamnya. Ia pun menggrepe grepe kantong celananya,

namun bukannya uang yg di dapat malah tamparan yg ia dapat

_"kurang ajar-_-"_ kata kantong celana Kai.

Dan akhirnya Kai mengingat sesuatu,

_"BAKPAO BRENGSEK! NYURUH GUA JADI JOKI TAPI GA NGASIH DUIT SAMA SEKALI!"_ gerutu Kai.

**Meanwhile di rumah Xiumin**

"Aaahhhh akhirnya gue bisa santai sehari." kata Xiumin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kost2an dengan sprei yang berantakan.

"Ah si item udah tidur nendang gue, abis tidur ga di beresin lagi nih seprei" kata Xiumin mulai merapikan kasurnya.

Ia merapikan bantal bantal dan menemukan uang di baliknya.

"Yah kan, udah gue bilang duitnya di atas kasur malah ga di bawa. ckck" kata Xiumin gemas pada Kai

"Ah iya, si Kai pulangnya gimana ya mana dompetnya ketinggalan juga." Xiumin mulai mengkhawatirkan Kai.

*Xiumin berpikir*

"Ah bodo ah, paling dia ngamen dulu di lampu merah nyari ongkos pulang. HAHAHAHAHA" Xiumin terlihat gila daritadi ngomong sendiri dan sekarang malah ngetawain bias author..

**Balik lagi ke SM School**

**"**Wei jadi beli ga bang?" sentak Luhan pada Kai.

"Eh..e.. ga jadi deh hehe. Gue ga bawa duit cash sebanyak itu" kata Kai cengengesan.

"Oh, lo punya kartu kredit ga? pake kredit juga ga papa kok." kata Luhan.

_"Boro2 kartu kredit, KTP aja gue belom bikin-_-"_ benak Kai.

"ga mau nih? oh iya nama lu siapa sih?" tanya Luhan.

"ga deh. Gue Kai." kata Kai menyodorkan tangannya dan mereka pun berjabat tangan berkenalan.

_Tiiitiiitiiitt tiiiitiiiittti tittttiit *_ceritanya bel sekolah*

"eh udah bel tuh, berarti UN di mulai 30 menit lagi" kata Baekhyun.

"belnya laki-laki banget" kata Kai.

"yaudah kita ke kelas sekarang yok" kata Luhan.

Mereka pun menuju kelas. Tanpa mereka sadari D.O mengikuti mereka dari belakang..

.

.

**GIMANA? WEHEHEHE XD**

**KEEP REVIEWS YA AKU SEMANGAT BANGET BUAT NULIS KALO ADA REVIEW**

**MUAAAHHH :***

**Kai: thor jangan cium2 mulu. eneg tau ga.**

**author: jahat t_t**

**Xiumin: haha item dendam **

**NEXT CHAPTER BARU UNNYA**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATAS PERMINTAAN AKU BUATIN PAIR Sulay dan KrisTao**

**MAAP YA KALO GARING, TAMBAH GAJE**

**ENJOY READING**

**Suasana di SM High School 30 menit sebelum UN**

Kai, Luhan, dan Baekhyun berjalan di koridor mencari ruang ujian mereka.

"Luhan dapet ruang berapa?" tanya Baekkie pada Luhan. Luhan melihat kartu peserta UNnya.

"ruang 13" kata Luhan.

"Wah kita sama dong!"kata Baekkie pada Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya lo dapet ruang berapa Kai?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat kartu peserta yang dikalungkan di leher kai. Kai berusaha menutupinya, namun terlambat. Luhan membacanya,

"Oh ruang 13 juga. Eh bentar deh. Xi..Xiumin.. Lah nama lo bukannya Kai?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Ooh..i..itu.. Gue siang namanya Xiumin, kalo malem namanya Kai.." jawab Kai ga sempet mikir

_"F*CK! Jawaban apaan tuh! Gara2 gue inget banci salon sebelah rumah Xiumin abis ganti kelamin-_-"_ batin Kai.

**Meanwhile In Rumah Xiumin**

Xiumin bosan di rumah, ia tidak bisa tidur karna tidak ada Kai *maksudnyaapa*.

Di depan kasur Xiumin ada sebuah kaca rias besar. Lalu ia menatap wajahnya di cermin.

_"Ganteng juga gue."_ batinnya.

"Tapi kok rambut gue rada alay gini ya." Xiumin memegang jambangnya.

"Kayanya gara-gara minum segar sari susu soda nih" kata Xiumin.

Ia pun memutuskan pergi ke salon sebelah rumahnya untuk potong rambut,

.

.

Xiumin: Kok ke salon sebelah sih thor?

Author: Yaelah tinggal ngesot juga nyampe lu.

Xiumin: Bukan gitu thor, kalo ketemu si Tince mampus gua. Cukur jenggot belom bayar kemaren.

Author: Yaudah gue ganti kata2nya deh.

Xiumin: Gitu dong daritadi..

.

.

Akhirnya Xiumin yang enggan bertemu Tince-si-banci-ganti-kelamin, ngemis2 ke author buat ganti cerita.

Namun Xiumin terpaksa tetap pergi ke salon sebelah rumahnya karna tidak ada salon lain di cerita ini,

_(Xiumin: KAAAMPREEEEET!)_

**Back To SM High School**

Di depan ruang 13, siswa telah berkumpul di sana menunggu bel masuk. Ada yang membaca buku pelajaran,

ada juga yang mengobrol ngalor ngidul. Namun 3 siswa laki2 terlihat mencolok di sana. Terlihat seperti sebuah geng.

_"Gila. Anak SMA jaman sekarang tampangnya sengak banget." _batin Kai prihatin.

"Oh iya aku perkenalkan anak2 di sini padamu Kai.." kata Baekhyun.

"Yang kau lihat itu geng populer di sini." kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Yang sedang duduk itu Suho, yang sedang baca itu Lay, dan yang sedang salto (?) itu Kris. Dia ketuanya."

kata Baekhyun menunjuk mereka satu-satu. Baekhyun melanjutkan,

"Ah itu yang baru datang bawa minuman namanya.." Baehyun menunjuk pada siswa berkulit putih.

"SEHUUUUNNNN!" Luhan berteriak lalu ia menghampiri Sehun.

"Nah namanya Sehun. Pacarnya Luhan." kata Baekhyun.

"Ohh.." Kai hanya memperhatikan.

.

_Tiitt tiitiit tiititiit_

Bel berbunyi, tanda ujian akan di mulai. Siap tidak siap mereka harus mengerjakannya. Mereka masuk ke ruang 13.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" tanya Kai.

"Ehm aku mencari Chanyeol." Baekhyun celingukan.

DUUK

Chanyeol masuk ke kelas dengan tergesa dan menyenggol Kai kasar,

"Kurang ajar si Cimol, eh Caniol. Gua ga salah apa2an main tubruk aja." kata Kai mengelus pundaknya yang sakit.

_"Kok Chanyeol aneh sih hari ini.." _batin Baekhyun bingung karna Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau melihat dirinya.

.

.

Seorang pengawas bertampang baik-baik memasuki kelas, namanya pak Chen.

"Tolong semua harap diam. Sebelumnya ada anak dari SMA sebelah yang ikut UN di sini. Namanya Huang Zi Tao." kata pak Chen menyuruh anak baru itu masuk.

Semua mata tertuju pada Tao, Tao hanya menunduk menuju kursinya. Sepertinya dia sangat pemalu.

Sepasang mata seakan takjub melihat anak baru itu.

"Ma..manis sekali.." kata ketua geng, Kris.

Lay, Suho, dan Sehun spontan menatap Kris. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat Kris jatuh cinta.

.

Ujian pun di mulai,

Kai membuka lembaran pertama dari soal.

_"Nah gampang nih kalo awal2 mah"_ batin Kai.

**soal matematika:**

adik membeli 6 buah roti di toko roti prancis yg ada di iklan downy. 1 roti ia berikan pada pengemis,

3 roti ia berikan pada ibunya, lalu 4 roti lagi ia balikin ke toko roti prancis karna basi, lalu 1 roti lagi..

Kai: STOP! STOP! ROTINYA KAN CUMA 6!

yg buat soal: serah gua lah. GAK SUKA?

Kai:-_-

Kai malas menghitung. Maka ia pun ingin meminjam kalkulator pada Luhan,

"shuuttt.. gue pinjem kalkulator dong." kata Kai

"nih" Luhan melemparkan kalkulator pada Kai *berasakaya*

"Oh iya, satu kali pencet 5000 ya" Luhan memberikan tarif.

" _aduh bunuh aja gue T_T" _batin Kai.

_*luhansibocahmatre* *Kaibocahfrustasi* *gerakanselembargocenguntukKai*_

_._

Di tengah kegalauannya, Kai berdoa supaya Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat untuk membantunya mengerjakan UN.

_PLOP_

"Hai. Kayanya lo butuh bantuan, makanya gue muncul lagi." D.O menampakkan dirinya lagi namun kali ini hanya di hadapan Kai.

_"Gua kan mintanya malaikat, kok malah dikirimin setan T_T" _batin Kai tambah frustasi.

"yaudah, duduk sini berdua. Bantuin gue ngerjain." Kai menggeser tempat duduknya. Lalu D.O dan Kai pun duduk berdua di satu bangku. sangat romantis.

"geseran dikit lagi deh. sempit nih." kata D.O

"pantat lu gede banget kayanya." kata Kai.

Kai pun mencoba menyamankan duduknya dengan D.O.

"HEI! NGAPAIN KAMU DUDUKNYA MIRING2 GITU? GA BISA DIEM BGT DARITADI!" Pak Chen memarahi Kai, seluruh siswa lain melihat ke arah Kai.

"eh..a..anu.. pak, saya kena ambeien." kata Kai.

*kemudianhening*

.

.

"shuuttt" Suho berbisik memanggil Lay. Namun Lay tidak (mau) menengok.

Lay kelihatan sedang sibuk. Ia sedang berpikir.

"shuuuttt... shuuuttt.." Suho mengulanginya. Lay pun menyerah, ia memutar bola matanya dan berpaling ke arah Suho dengan malas.

"ada apa Suho?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau tanya nomor 52." kata Suho.

"Tapi kau kan sudah janji akan mendapat nilai jujur kali ini. Kemarin juga aku sudah mengajarimu." kata Lay menasehati Suho.

"Tolonglah.. Cuma 1 nomor saja kok.." kata Suho memohon pada Lay sambil melakukan bbuing bbuing.

"tidak mau." kata Lay memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ehm, kalau kau memberitahu, aku akan mengKISSU pipimu. Bagaimana?" kata Suho menggoda Lay.

Lay terdiam. Pipinya memerah. Suho menatap Lay yang salah tingkah.

"oke, oke, satu nomor saja ya.." kata Lay disambut senyuman Suho. Lay pun membalik balikan lembaran kertas mencari nomor 52.

"Loh kok, cuma sampe nomor 50.." kata Lay saat ia membaca halaman terakhir.

"hahahaha kena deh" kata Suho tertawa kecil melihat muka polos Lay. Lay mempoutkan bibirnya pada Suho.

"Bibirmu lucu sekali, aku jadi ingin mengKISSUnya meskipun kau tak memberi contekan." kata Suho menatap Lay.

Lay: O/A/O

.

.

_PLUK_

sebuah kertas yang diremas mendarat di kepala Sehun.

"Apaan sih. Masih jaman nyontek pake kertas." gumam Sehun membuka kertas itu.

Di kertas itu tertulis,

_Hun, ajarin gue ngegombal dong. Kris._

ternyata kertas dari Kris.

"bocah sableng, lagi UN malah mikirin ginian-_-" kata Sehun.

_Maksud lu apaan bre?_

tulis Sehun di kertas itu lalu dilemparkannya pada Kris.

Tak lama Sehun mendapat kertas lagi,

_Gue pengen ngegombalin anak baru itu hehe. Lu kan pinter ngegombalin Luhan._

Lalu Sehun menulis dan melemparkan kertas itu ke muka Kris.

Tertulis,

_Yaudah lu sepik2 aja dulu nanya contekan. _

_Gini: Eh nomor 1 apa? Lo milih jawab atau milih kenalan sama gue.._

Kris yang membacanya lalu mengangguk-ngangguk. Bagus juga. Pikirnya.

Lalu ia mempraktekan,

"shhuuutt..." Kris berbisik pada Tao. Tao menengok. Wajah Tao tegang saat melihat wajah Kris.

"a..apa.." tanya Tao sedikit takut.

"Eh nomor 1-50 dong! Lo milih jawab atau..."

"so..sori.. aku ga tau..." Tao memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Kris menyelesaikan kata2nya.

_"yah kok mukanya malah takut gitu.."_ batin Kris.

Sehun menatap Kris dengan prihatin,

_"Ckckck.. Lu ngegombal apa ngancem sih-_-"_ batin Sehun.

.

.

**GIMANA? TAMBAH GARING? MAAP XD**

**OH YA, YANG TINGGAL DI JAKARTA, NGERASA GA AKHIR2 INI JAKARTA BIKIN MENGGIGIL?**

**Chanyeol: gue ga ngerasa thor**

**Baekhyun: Lah kan kita tinggalnya di Korea-_-**

**Chanyeol: Apaan sih, kita kan lagi marahan. huh! *pergi***

**Baekhyun: HUHUHU *nangisdipundakKai***

**Kai: perasaan gua ga enak deh-_-**

**Baekhyun: SRRROOOTT *buanginguspakebajuKai***

**MINTA MAAP YG BIASNYA KAI. KARNA KAI DI SINI NASIBNYA SIAL**

**WAKAKAAKAKA**

**KEEP REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
